Heart Of An Inventor II
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Beth and Donnie have a date, but things don't go exactly as Donnie hopes. Can Beth show him she still loves him? Written by guestsurprise per request from Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.


**A story requested by Jeannenobunaga, who owns Beth, from guestsurprise. Here to you, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodeon. I only take credit for posting this for guestsurprise and Jeannenobunaga.**

* * *

**Heart Of An Inventor II**

Donnie was truly in love with Beth. He went out and tried to find flowers and her favorite kinds of chocolate to impress her, but everything seemed to go wrong. It took him forever to find the items and once he arrived at her apartment, she wasn't there.  
"Great…this couldn't get any worse!" He murmured. It then began to rain and he looked in horror as the chocolates got wet and soggy. Ironically, Beth walked in at that moment and saw Donnie covered with chocolate.

"Donnie! What are you doing out here?!"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He gasped as he saw his reflection and saw how terrible he looked.

"Donnie! Get back here! What's wrong?!" Beth called as she stuck her head out the window and tried to see where her boyfriend was going. She knew that he was heading back to the sewers so she grabbed her jacket and followed him. He stopped at the clean part of the sewer and tried to wash off.

"I look terrible. I wanted to do something special for her, but now I look terrible. She must think I'm a slob!" He sighed. He then had another idea. He had an invention that was supposed to be good at giving massages!

"That's perfect!" He cheered.

"There you are Donnie! What's perfect?"

"I'll show you! Come with me and prepare for the best massage of the century!" He smiled. Beth ran after him, happy her boyfriend wanted to please her. Once they entered the lab, she sat on the massage table and waited for the robot to start massaging her.

"Donnie…c'mere…," she smiled. He walked over and she pulled his face closer to hers. "When I'm done…how about I give you a massage personally?"

"O-Oh! O-Of course Beth!" He stuttered as his face turned red. She giggled and kissed him on his cheek and the robot began the massage. But then everything went wrong again. The robot malfunctioned and grabbed Beth and wrapped her up in a bunch of towels!

"HEY! DONNIE!MMMMMMMMMM!" She murmured as she tried to escape the robot. Once it was done, all Donnie saw were Beth's feet and legs sticking out helplessly as she kicked to get herself free.

"MONNIE! MET ME MOUT MOF MERE!" She called. Donnie gasped in terror and started unraveling the towels. Pretty soon, he could see her head and shoulders.

"Phew…thank you! It was hot in there…" she giggled, trying to make light of the situation. But her laughing stopped when she saw Donnie's expression.

"I can't do anything right!" He said sadly. "I am so sorry Beth; once I get you free, I will have Raph take you home."

"What? Why?! Donnie I'm alright! And we have a date remember?"

"I don't think I should…"

"Donnie! I want us to have our date! Nothing is wrong with me!" Beth pleaded as she tried to get her arms loose. "Get me out of here!"

Donnie sadly turned away and looked at Raph.

"Raph, will you please finish getting her loose and then take her home; I have some work to do," Donnie said sadly.

"Oh uh, sure, Don."

"DONNIE! COME BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Beth called, but he kept walking. Agitated, once she was free, she thanked Raph and then found Donnie in his lab. She put her hands on her hips and cornered him near the table.

"Beth! Look! I ruined everything!"

"Get over here, Donnie!" Beth responded, having only a table between her and the turtle. Donnie shook his head and that's when she jumped on the table and onto Donnie's lap. She grabbed his face and started kissing him passionately. Once she was done, she slowly pulled back.

"Listen…it's what you do that counts. Thank you for trying to give me chocolates, flowers, and a massage. Donnie, I love you…," she said as she kissed him again. He then grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply; his lips so strong that it almost made her sore.

"And I love you…"

"Now I think you owe me something babe…"

"What? The date?" He smirked.

"No…it's my turn to give you a massage, Donnie," she winked as she took him by the hand and towards the massage room. Donnie could only smile; he truly had a princess by his side and that was good enough for him.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Jeannenobunaga, I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
